


全城热恋

by kanwoyingeshen



Category: bnior - Fandom, 隐身
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 18:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanwoyingeshen/pseuds/kanwoyingeshen





	全城热恋

1.

当头顶的灯骤然灭掉的时候，朴珍荣听到了老旧的空调扇叶悠悠扑扇两下然后嘎然而止的声音。朴珍荣躺在床上感受房间内还没消散的凉气，他多希望能在这几分钟之内睡着，好度过一个停电的夜晚。几分钟后朴珍荣下了床打电话给管理处，祈求只是电路出了点问题，能在半个小时后还自己一片清凉。

挂了电话，朴珍荣哀嚎一声搬了把椅子坐到阳台上，可惜他连一丝微风都没感受到，只是被几只恶毒的蚊子狠狠咬了几口。打开手机准备看看天气预报，弹出一条高温预警的消息，朴珍荣差点把手机摔在地上。

管理处的人告诉他，现在全市高温天气，供电不足，决定错峰停电，朴珍荣看着隔壁那栋灯火通明的建筑想炸了它的心都有了。不是一个两个小时，而是一整个晚上，不是就今晚，而是一三五七都停电，朴珍荣换上了背心短裤，把原来的长衣长裤甩在床上。

朴珍荣尽量让自己冷静下来，他刚洗好澡的背脊已经出了层薄汗，四仰八叉躺在床上，找了张硬卡纸给自己扇风。在心里默念三遍心静自然凉后，朴珍荣拿起了手机打算刷刷新闻好入睡，在手机弹出低电量提示的时候，朴珍荣气的差点把手里的纸片飞出去。朴珍荣以前在心里默默诅咒过很多人，有小时候欺负他的胖子，也有学校冤枉他的老师，近期诅咒的对象换成了每天把一堆烂事推给他还剽窃他成果的同事。现在朴珍荣想知道自己如果诅咒太阳，会不会有点太过分了。

朴珍荣一个晚上醒了好多次，醒过来就继续拿着破卡纸扇风，手累了就歇一会儿，干瞪眼累了就睡着了。闹钟响起来的时候，朴珍荣以为自己睡前把七点钟错调成了半夜一点钟，不然为什么感觉才睡了半个小时。可是透过阳台照射进来的耀眼阳光让朴珍荣深刻感受到了自己昨晚的诅咒没有半点成效，还不如去找神婆求雨来得可靠。

换上衬衣西裤，朴珍荣感觉自己已经出了一声汗，想到等一下还要在烈日下狂奔着追逐公车就无比惆怅，仰天长叹：这样的日子什么时候是个头啊！

 

2.

当朴珍荣踏进公司大门的时候他知道这个世界还是美好的，这久违的被冷气包围的清凉舒适让朴珍荣自然勾起了嘴角，不知道的人还以为是在来的路上捡到了钱。朴珍荣迈着轻快的步伐就进了办公室，还没坐下多久，那个被自己诅咒的对象就着办公椅滑到了自己身边。

“咳…那个，新任总监两个小时后到机场，老大要你去接一下。”

“那个不是Lily的工作吗？”

朴珍荣手里往鱼缸里倒着鱼饲料，眼睛瞅了瞅Lily的位置，人正在座位上剪指甲。

“Lily她今天刚好不舒服，反正是老大要你去的，你不想去就自己去跟老大说吧。”

同事没来得及接收朴珍荣的白眼就匆匆闪回自己的座位上了。全办公室都知道你在追Lily好吧，也是傻子才不知道上司是你表哥好伐。我就是不想干了才会自己去跟上司说不去接这鬼总监，朴珍荣手一抖一整包饲料都奉献给了鱼缸。

朴珍荣拿着手机确认新总监的信息，上面只有一串电话号码和名字，当人群开始陆陆续续涌出来的时候，朴珍荣捕捉到了一个身影，朝着那人晃了晃自己手中写着“林在范”的名牌。那人眯起狭长的双眼，看见朴珍荣后把手里的西装外套穿上后才推着行李箱往朴珍荣的方向走过来。

朴珍荣看着离自己越来越近的林在范，心里突然紧张起来，这男人也太有魅力了吧。脸是好看的，穿上外套是优雅的，连走路的姿势都让人移不开眼睛。

“你好，我是……”

“走吧。”

朴珍荣手都还没抬起来就看见林在范头也不回的迈步走了，大哥你知道我车停哪里吗？真没礼貌。朴珍荣急忙跟上前去，在思考要不要把这位大总监也加入自己的诅咒名单。

 

3.

朴珍荣磨磨蹭蹭，借着加班的借口成为了整个楼层唯一留下的人。在公司的洗浴间洗完澡后还特意换上了早上从家里带出来的睡衣，他可不想回到火炉一样的小破屋。顺了条小毯子就窝在了休息室的沙发上，美滋滋的吹着空调刷手机。  
   
林在范不过是加个班，还遇上饮水间没热水了，可是没有咖啡，林在范根本熬不下去。到下一层的休息室借个热水，却看见了已经在沙发上熟睡的朴珍荣。毛毯只盖了个小肚子，手机还抓在手里，两只小手乖巧的放在胸前，随着呼吸起伏。宽松的睡裤随着无意识的动作露出光洁纤细的小腿和脚踝，沙发上的人不知是做了什么美梦，啧啧小嘴，呢喃两声翻了个身又安静下来了。

林在范觉得有趣，竟不自觉盯着朴珍荣喝完了一杯咖啡。把空杯子放进水槽，空调调高了两度就回自己的办公室了。

闹钟响起来的时候朴珍荣在沙发上舒服的伸了个懒腰，他要在大家开始进来上班前把自己收拾好，然后再下楼去吃个早餐。趁着午休时间，朴珍荣回了趟家拿了套新衣服又匆匆赶回公司，他这一个星期晚上没意外都要在公司度过了。

晚上林在范在办公室喝完了咖啡，却鬼使神差下了楼。还是一样的位置，小毯子不知道什么时候已滑落到地上，林在范弯下腰准备捡起来的时候，沙发上的人竟然翻了个身，本来半个身子就在外面的人直接就要跌到地上。吓得林在范膝盖抵在沙发边上，长臂一伸就把朴珍荣接住了。

林在范紧张得大气都不敢出，身上的人一只手竟还不自觉的揽上林在范的肩膀，在林在范的肩窝处蹭了蹭，丝毫没有要转醒的迹象。林在范一动都不敢动，只能听见自己砰砰作响的心跳声。等双腿开始传来麻痹感林在范才小心翼翼的把人放回沙发上，扶着朴珍荣的头，把被朴珍荣压住的胳膊轻手轻脚的撤了出来。像大难不死后的庆幸，林在范长长松了口气，把毛毯抖落开来盖在朴珍荣身上。手附上自己的左心口，那里还存留着炙热的节奏，林在范想是自己太久没恋爱了，竟然这么容易就被撩得心跳如雷。

 

4.

“老大你找我？”朴珍荣被一个电话召唤进了主管的办公室。

“嗯…总监后天要去S市出差，要带个助手，你跟着去吧。”

朴珍荣回忆了一下林在范的面孔，又想到那天某人的态度…

“呃…总监没有自己的助理吗？”

“你也知道他才刚上任，还没招到合适的，现在招个新人还不如找个熟悉公司的。”

“那Lily…行吧，我去。”

朴珍荣又再一次屈服在上司的威逼下，回到自己的位置上画了个上司的头像，恶狠狠的拿笔一顿猛戳。泄了愤又安慰自己不过是一个星期的行程，回来后要和林在范老死不相往来。

把出差这几天的工作内容和大致安排都看了一遍，朴珍荣订了酒店和机票，给林在范发了封邮件，很快收到林在范的回复：辛苦朴助理了，后天见：）

“谁是你助理了，还有这虚伪的笑脸又是怎么一回事。”

 

5.

出差第一天，朴珍荣和林在范打了招呼之后两个人基本全程无交流，朴珍荣上了飞机倒头就睡，林在范侧过脸来看朴珍荣的睡颜，心里有点发笑，怎么见这人百分之七十的时间都是在睡觉的。但是安逸的闭着眼睛，嘴唇微微撅起的样子总是让林在范不自觉盯着研究，那人因为梦境微微蹙眉或是低喃的样子都让林在范移不开眼睛。

S市的天气比A市还要燥热，明明已经是晚上，空气中的一阵阵热浪还是融化了朴珍荣的最后一点精力。虽然就几个小时的飞机，两人折腾到酒店的时候也是满脸倦容，打了个招呼朴珍荣就闪进了自己的房间。洗了个澡出来，却发现洗澡前打开的空调没有一点作用，整个房间像即将沸腾的蒸笼，朴珍荣研究了半天空调还是打电话给了酒店前台。

所以当林在范打开门的时候就看见穿着睡衣的朴珍荣和站在他身后的工作人员。朴珍荣大概解释了一下自己的房间空调坏了，但是维修人员要明早才能来，酒店也没有多的房间，所以今晚要和林在范挤一间房，朴珍荣说完都觉得这些巧合像是自己为了接近林在范制造出来的。酒店的员工只是一直边点头边道歉，朴珍荣则一副生无可恋的样子，他想如果林在范不同意他就算是换一家酒店也不会回去那个蒸笼里面。

林在范只是点点头，侧了身子让人进来，朴珍荣丢了自己的行李直接往床上扑，空调冷气打下来，朴珍荣才终于找回一点点好心情。

“两个大男人挤一张床你不介意吧。”朴珍荣趴在床上努力侧过头看站在一旁的林在范。

“我这人睡觉不老实，你不介意就好。”得，现在看你睡觉的时间从百分之七十变成百分之八十了。

林在范从厕所出来的时候，朴珍荣贴着床边睡着了，明明是宽敞的大床，睡觉姿势还是和之前在沙发上的如出一辙。林在范扯了点被子盖人肚皮上，调暗了床头灯，睡意还没袭来就听见朴珍荣一声惊呼，把灯打开就看见朴珍荣揉着屁股从地上爬起来。林在范没忍住笑出声，换来朴珍荣一记眼刀。  
“你是不是每次睡觉都能把自己摔下床？”

“哪有，明明就这一次。”朴珍荣躺下后往里面挪了挪，但是林在范本来睡得就靠里，两人的肩膀就剩两指的距离。

“光我看到的就不止一次。”林在范说完才开始后悔，要是被朴珍荣知道自己连着几天睡觉都有人盯着研究，还不得把他当成变态，掩饰般翻了个身把灯调暗了。

“睡觉吧。”

朴珍荣本来还想追问，看人也没有要继续交流的打算也径直翻了个身。

 

6.

朴珍荣一觉睡到天亮，醒来的时候身边的林在范还裹着被子睡得安生，不是说睡觉不老实吗，也没有啊。朴珍荣习惯了醒后在床上躺着呆几分钟，这会儿侧躺着视线就落到了林在范脸上。从第一次见面朴珍荣就觉得这人的脸是好看的，五官称不上无可挑剔可出现在同一张脸上就觉得十分合适，隐隐散发着独特的吸引力。朴珍荣看入神了，挪近了研究林在范眉上的两颗痣，谁知道痣的主人突然一个翻身把朴珍荣整个人拥进怀里，连脚都架到朴珍荣身上往自己的方向勾住。朴珍荣吓得屏住呼吸，头埋在林在范胸前，隐隐能听到心脏跳动的声音，只是不知道是谁的，或者是两颗心抑制不住的此起彼伏，看来睡觉不老实说得没错。林在范下巴抵住朴珍荣的头顶蹭了蹭，生出一抹笑来。

两人一整天跑了几个地方，见的都是大客户，费了不少口舌，连午饭都是在车上解决的。跟客户谈完出来的时候天已经完全黑了，朴珍荣饿的前胸贴后背，两个人就近选了家餐厅，点菜的时候林在范让朴珍荣自己随便点，朴珍荣也不客气，一口气点了四五个大菜。

“点这么多吃得完吗？”

“吃不完打包啊，晚点当夜宵吃。”想到等一下可以大快朵颐朴珍荣一整天的疲惫也差不多一扫而光。

“公司出差的费用是有限制的，不够的你贴。”林在范越觉得这人跟小孩子差不多，情绪都表现在脸上，变得也快，一点点甜头就能高兴好久，故意扯谎吓唬朴珍荣。

小孩还真当真了，有点不相信的看着林在范，又像是埋怨公司的吝啬，不开心的撇撇嘴。

“没事啊，回去之前我都跟你住一屋，省下来的钱还能让我们多吃几顿好的。”

林在范被朴珍荣突如其来的想法逗笑了。

“行，那小心今晚掉下床去。”

 

7.

好不容易熬到最后一天，两人早早就结束了所有的工作，朴珍荣收拾好了行李就蜷在小沙发上看电视，等明天一早的飞机飞回心心念念的A市。林在范整理完东西就看见朴珍荣趴在沙发上昏昏欲睡，走过去轻推了一下。

“别在这睡。”

朴珍荣抬起眼皮看了林在范一眼，但是根本没有要起身的意思，换了个姿势继续趴在沙发上还闭上了眼睛，林在范又拉了拉朴珍荣的衣角。

“回床上睡去，你公司的沙发还没睡够啊。”

朴珍荣还没睡着，林在范的话都听在耳里，想了一会儿才坐起身一脸狐疑的看着林在范。林在范心虚的咳了下，转身就爬上了床。朴珍荣在沙发上转着眼珠想了一下，踩着拖鞋也上了床。

“林在范…”一个星期下来，朴珍荣连总监都不叫了。

“干嘛…”

“你是不是看见了？”

林在范想否认，可是看朴珍荣的架势估计是猜得十有八九了，想解释又觉得多余，最后点了点头。

“我那几天就是家里停电了，你该不会举报我私自占用公共资源吧。”

林在范听到这话勉强把脸上的笑意压回去，直起半个身子摆出严肃的样子。

“你不说我都忘了，回去我就举报你。”

“你还真举报啊！”

“你给我带一个月的早餐我就不举报你。”

“你信不信我半夜拿枕头捂死你。”

 

8.

朴珍荣提着早餐上了楼，扯了个假笑给前台妹子，在门前匆匆敲了两下就推门进去，末了还伸出个头看看走廊，确定没人留意他才安心的关上门。

“你怎么每次都鬼鬼祟祟的？”林在范靠坐在宽大的全木办公桌上，双脚交叠。

“要是被别人发现我没事总是进出你办公室可不行，人言可畏啊。”

“我们又没搞办公室恋情怕什么。”

“得了吧，你外面的女同事可都虎视眈眈盯着你呢。呐，油条配小米粥。”把早餐放到桌上，朴珍荣环顾了一圈办公室，在沙发上坐下来。

“来，赏你的。”

林在范绕回桌前，从抽屉拿了东西丢给朴珍荣，被朴珍荣一把接住，是根棒棒糖。

“你还真把我当三岁小孩哄啊。”

朴珍荣拆了包装丢进嘴里，找了个舒服的姿势。

“我住的地方下个星期又要停电了。”

林在范喝着粥嗯了一声，他知道朴珍荣话还没说完。

“我都给你送了这么久的早餐了，你不收留我？”

林在范擦了擦嘴，靠上椅背。

“朴珍荣我发现你挺不客气的啊。”

“不管，当你答应了。老大找我，走了。”

下楼的时候收到林在范的微信

“早餐好吃，晚上请你吃饭。”

“没问题！我随便点吗？”朴珍荣噼里啪啦打字

“随便点，不够钱你贴。”

“林在范我早晚揍你一顿。”

 

9.

下了班朴珍荣直奔地下车库，找到林在范发给自己的车牌号对应的车就上去了。

“搞得跟办公室恋情似的。”朴珍荣系了安全带还不忘调侃两句。

林在范有预约，两人到餐厅就直接落座了，朴珍荣点完菜咂咂嘴。

“要不是你开车我都想跟你喝一杯，不过我酒量不是很好，发起酒疯来啥事都能干出来。”

“怎么，还能吃了我？”

朴珍荣还真细细打量起林在范来

“要是你的话可以考虑一下。”

林在范抽了筷子敲朴珍荣的头

“我说你这一天天想什么呢？”

两个人吃饱喝足出来的时候朴珍荣给人狠狠撞了一下，还没反应过来就听到对方骂骂咧咧的

“你小子没长眼睛啊！”

浓重的酒味熏的朴珍荣头晕，要放在平时，朴珍荣看到人高马大的早就闪人了，今天和林在范一起莫名有了几分底气。

“这位大哥，是你撞到我了好吧。”

话音刚落就看见几个凶神恶煞的男人朝他们走过来，嘴里喊着大哥。朴珍荣心想不妙，还真遇上大哥了。林在范看形势不对拉着朴珍荣就跑，几个人在后面追，嘴里喊着要教训他们两个人。

“林在范你刚把车停哪啦？！”朴珍荣边跑边喊。

“前面！”林在范回头看后面已经没人了，还是拉着朴珍荣往车的方向狂奔。

上了车朴珍荣趴在玻璃窗上看没人追来，回过头看林在范。两个大男人莫名其妙一顿狂奔，现在都气喘吁吁，看着看着两个人都笑了起来，越笑越大声。林在范把刚系上的安全带解了，捧着朴珍荣的脸结结实实亲在了嘴上，朴珍荣吓得瞪大了眼睛，摸摸嘴唇。

“你刚不是没喝酒吗？”

林在范也想不通自己突然的举动是怎么回事，只是在狭小的空间里，朴珍荣和自己放声大笑，紧张过后分泌的肾上腺激素好像比酒精还要让自己失控，出的汗不知是刚刚剧烈运动引发的还是因为朴珍荣。

“要不要跟我试试办公室恋情？”

“太刺激了吧，被人举报了会怎么样？”

“表白呢，正经点。”

“行，那你…”

这次林在范狠狠撞上朴珍荣的唇，用力吮吸出声音，舌头也伸进去搅弄。朴珍荣也闭紧了眼睛回吻过去，他不知道，只是自己好像也失了控，林在范对他而言太有魅力了，他也根本拒绝不了也不想拒绝。林在范的吻技比朴珍荣想象的好，朴珍荣感觉自己舌头都发麻了，拍拍林在范。林在范松开了他，朴珍荣感觉自己严重缺氧，头都有点晕了。

“那接下来要来场车震吗？会不会太快了。”朴珍荣说得像是要喝杯奶茶，林在范伸出拇指抹擦朴珍荣被自己蹂躏得发红的双唇。

“你这张嘴啊，早晚把自己搭进去。”

 

10.

朴珍荣提了一大袋东西丢到后座，自己爬上了副驾驶。明明是下个星期才停电，朴珍荣非要今天就住林在范家里去，收拾的东西哪里止一个星期要用的。

“你该不会是为了理直气壮住进我家才答应和我谈恋爱的吧。”

“这都被你发现啦。”

朴珍荣洗完澡坐在床上玩手机，林在范出来的时候朴珍荣瞥了一眼就移不开眼了，感叹自己选男人的眼光。林在范用毛巾粗鲁的擦头发，坐到朴珍荣身边。

朴珍荣丢了手机，双手捧起林在范的脸。

“林在范你怎么这么好看。”快速在林在范的嘴巴上亲了一口，林在范把毛巾丢了，抓着朴珍荣的脑袋也亲上去，这个吻有点急切却温柔，把人压倒在床上，林在范亲亲朴珍荣的侧脸才抬起头来看身下的人。朴珍荣眼睛亮晶晶的，伸出舌头舔舔嘴唇，林在范感觉自己的情欲被点燃了。

“要不要试试刺激的？”林在范俯下身轻舔朴珍荣的耳廓，呼出的热气让朴珍荣起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“你不会是为了上我才跟我谈恋爱的吧。”

“就你聪明。”林在范轻咬朴珍荣的喉结，又伸出舌头舔舐，在脖子上吮吸出一个个红印子。林在范把人带到床中央，脱了朴珍荣的上衣，含住其中一颗乳粒。舌头用力扫过，用牙齿轻叼住吮吸。朴珍荣立刻呻吟出声，开始推却林在范的肩膀。

“不行…太刺激了…”

林在范含住另外一颗，双手直接扒了朴珍荣的裤子。

“你现在说还太早了。”一只手直接附上朴珍荣半立的阴茎，顺着根柱摸到龟头，顶端已经分泌出一点体液，林在范用大拇指在那里摩擦了两下后整根握住撸动起来。朴珍荣闷哼一声，咬住嘴唇忍住呻吟。

“啊……不行…林在范…”这对朴珍荣来说太刺激了，脚踩上林在范的胸膛，被林在范抓住脚踝往自己的方向拉过来。林在范加快了速度稍一用力朴珍荣就低叫着射了出来。朴珍荣抹了自己眼角的眼泪，林在范已经把衣服脱了，在抽屉捞了润滑剂。朴珍荣还在射精的快感里没缓过来，林在范已经把沾了润滑剂的手指探进去了，才挤进去一个指节朴珍荣就摇着头喊不行。

“放松点，会舒服的。”

朴珍荣抬头看看林在范已经完全站立的炙热，我信你才有鬼。林在范把整根食指都塞了进去，轻舔朴珍荣的侧脸安抚，朴珍荣抱住林在范，努力适应外来物带来的不适感。林在范又加了一指，开始在小穴里搅动起来，模仿性交的动作带出的液体滴落在床单上。

“嗯…可以了吧…”

“别急，不然等一下有你哭的。”林在范加了速度开拓，按上敏感点的时候身下人明显颤抖了一下，一口咬上林在范的肩膀，末了又舔舔才离开。林在范反复按压那里，手指被温暖的后穴紧紧包裹，只有大拇指还留在穴外，沿着交合的地方滑弄，湿滑滑的一片。林在范觉得差不多了，抽出手指准备拆避孕套。

“又不会怀孕，为什么要戴套？”

林在范一脸稀奇的看着朴珍荣，勾起嘴角。朴珍荣说出口就后悔了，想说他是第一次，他真的不知道。

“那、那还是戴……啊！”

林在范没带套子，阴茎头部已经抵进后穴了，抓着朴珍荣的脚踝架上自己的肩膀，又往里推进了半分。

“你要死啊林在范！”朴珍荣看林在范才进了半截，想跟林在范一起死的心都有了。林在范堵住朴珍荣的嘴，一只手伸到后面揉捏朴珍荣的臀肉，一只手扶着朴珍荣的腰整根捅了进去。朴珍荣一阵痉挛，林在范让朴珍荣含了一会儿才开始抽插起来。

一下一下顶进去，朴珍荣这才开始尝到甜头，紧致的甬道被一次次破开，敏感点不断被顶弄的快感让朴珍荣险些失了神。拉下林在范主动凑上去索吻，林在范就顶得更用力，呻吟都被吞进肚子里。林在范转移阵地，含住之前被自己蹂躏得欲发红润的红樱，用牙齿轻磨。

上下都被伺候着，朴珍荣就叠加着呻吟娇喘，眼泪顺着脸颊砸到床单上。前端吐出一些清液，身上的人只埋头苦干，朴珍荣想自己抚慰，又被林在范抓住手十指紧扣压在床上。咿咿呀呀表示不满，被林在范几下深顶就泄了出来，精液打在林在范的小腹和大腿上，肠道收缩包裹住林在范的炙热，林在范反倒用更大的力气捅进去。

把精液射进被干得火热的甬道，林在范一把抱住已经开始哭哭啼啼的朴珍荣。帮朴珍荣理理已经被汗粘湿的刘海，把眼泪都擦拭干净，亲昵的摸摸朴珍荣的脸。

“我明天就搬回去…”

“啧，不乖。

林在范从朴珍荣里面退出来，带出来一些精液混着其他体液的乳白色。林在范把人翻了个身，双膝和手肘撑在床上，又有一些体液从穴口流出来顺着大腿根部滑落。朴珍荣羞红了脸，林在范用力干了进去。从后面抱住朴珍荣，胸膛贴上光洁的后背，林在范一边顶弄一边轻舔朴珍荣的侧脸和耳廓。  
朴珍荣捂住脸小小声骂林在范，林在范就进出得更用力，像是要把囊袋都挤进小穴一样。朴珍荣感觉自己整个人都要烧起来了，交合的地方像是火点，炙热蔓延到四肢百骸。

“下次…嗯…我要在上面。”

“等一下都可以。”

 

完。


End file.
